Love's a Secret
by ChordLover
Summary: Sam Evans is a nice guy, jock, glee club member... His love life hasn't been very good, but he'll suddenly find something that will change things. Sam/Kurt. mentionded: Sam/Quinn, Sam/Santanna, Finn/Rachel, Kurt/Blaine.
1. Boundaries

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee.

**A/N: **This is my first Fic so, I hope you enjoy. Please let me know what you think. In this story Kurt's back from Dalton and him and Blaine never dated.

* * *

**Boundaries**

It was a normal day at McKinley, things have certainly changed since last year, and now, with a chance of a new start, the Glee Club was very optimistic. The choir room was running wildly when Mr. Schue arrived, Rachel was arguing with Finn; Santanna was all over Puck and Kurt and Mercedes were just looking at the other Glee clubbers.

"_Boundaries. _Who can tell me what that means?" Rachel looked at her fellow glee clubbers and stated:

"It's all about pushing yourself to the edge and doing things that challenge you."

"Right, Rachel… Your assignment for this week is to push your boundaries and do things you're _not _used to."

Everybody just stood there not knowing what to do; Rachel was pairing with Finn when Mr. Schue stated that if she wanted to go different she couldn't pair up with Finn, what made her obviously mad, Kurt was talking to Mercedes when suddenly someone called his name. He turned around to see a smiley blond guy.

"Hey Kurt… Mercedes."

"Oh, hey Sam."

"_Yo_!" Mercedes nodded.

"Can I talk to you, _Kurt_?"

"_Sure..._" Mercedes said goodbye and went to talk to Mr. Schuster. "What can I do for you?"

"I was thinking if you could help me with my song…"

"Umm, what do you have in mind?"

"I've considered _show tunes…_" He let out a small smile and Kurt put a large grin on his face.

"Well, other than Rachel, _I'm your best option…_"

They laughed and settled their partnership with a grin. They spent all the time arguing about songs, and Kurt couldn't help but notice the other boy's eyes, they were so clean and bright, he felt like he could read Sam's soul, but there was no malice on it.

* * *

During lunch Quinn and Sam sat together. "So, what you're doing?" She asked.

"Hum, Kurt's helping me with some show tunes. That reminds me, we have an appointment after school."

"Oh, okay…" She sighed. "_Call me_ when you're done."

"Kay…" He kissed her and watched as she went away. After school Sam drove to the Hummel/Hudson house, he knocked on the door when Finn came out. "Oh, hey man."

"Oh, hi Finn. Listen, is Kurt home?" He seemed indifferent.

"Yeah, he's waiting for you… Our bedroom is downstairs… I'll be at Rachel, you guys are alone, so don't touch anything in his closet, I won't be here to save you…" They both laughed.

"Sure, tell Rach I said hi."

Sam slowly went downstairs, Kurt was making Finn's bed; the blond boy knocked on the door. "Kurt, are you here?"

"Oh! You scared me, _Samuel_. Sorry, I was making Finn's bed… If it wasn't for me this room would be a constant mess." He frowned. Sam grinned.

"_It's okay, dude…_ So, can we start?"

"Sure, let me just… What do you have in mind?"

"I chose _Ladies Choice_, from _Hairspray_." He rubbed his forehead as Kurt made funny facial expressions that made him wonder if he had done something wrong. "What?"

"Umm, _nothing…_" Kurt rolled his eyes. "Really…"

"You didn't like, did you?"

"_It's original..."_

"What's wrong with it?"

"It's a funny song…"

"But…?"

"_Ladies Choice_? Can you ever be more arrogant than that?"

"I don't know…"

"Look, most important is for you to find something that makes you comfortable…"

"No… The point is to do something different… I'll find something on my own, don't worry…" Kurt felt a little hurt, but Sam didn't seemed like he was mad or something. Kurt sighed.

"Well, I guess our friendship ends here… I mean our _partnership_…" Sam stared at the brunette for a second and said with a smile: "I don't think so…"

"What you mean?"

"I still need your help."

"You do?"

"Yes! I need help with French and I heard you're excellent…"

"Well, _Merci…_"

"You welcome."

"Just tell me… Why didn't you _ask Quinn for help_? She's a _straight A student_."

"Because… It feels kinda awkward. I don't want her to think I'm stupid, it'd lead her to _dump me…_"

"That would make _her_ the stupid one…"

"What?"

"Nothing…"

"Kurt Hummel, are you saying I worth something?" Sam was smiling, he loved to tease Kurt.

"_Maybe…_ But don't get too cocky."

"Okay."

"So, since we're not doing show tunes anymore, what do you wanna do?"

"How do you like _Avatar?"_

"_Sam..."_

"Relax, I'm just kidding. _Quinn made me promise I would only watch Avatar twice a month._"

"Wow, that's what I call power…" Sam blushed and Kurt laughed of how silly he was.

They kept talking for two hours and suddenly Kurt asked: "What was the first thing you've said to Quinn?" Sam spotted Kurt's eyes and how they changed from blue to a deep tone of green.

"_Lor Manari_"

"Um, what that means?"

"You have pretty eyes" Kurt tried to keep his face from turning red.

"That's sweet… She must've loved it."

"Hum?"

"Quinn… We were just talking about her…"

"Oh, right… Quinn… Oh my God, Quinn… I forgot… I have to go."

"Okay, but don't get too stressed… We don't want any accidents."

"Thanks, it was fun." Sam was about to leave when Kurt grabbed his arm.

"I'm free tomorrow. Bring your French books and get ready to work. We won't be playing around like today." Sam laughed and said goodbye.

He was late when he met Quinn. "Sorry, I'm late…"

"I thought you'd be done by an hour ago…" She sighed hard. "So how was it?"

"It was fun. I got Kurt to help me with French."

"Congratulations. You just got the best teacher at McKinley."

He smiled. "So let's go to your house?" She nodded. The night wasn't so pleasant, they have decided that was Quinn's night, Friday was Sam's night, but it didn't end very well; Quinn was pissed cuz Sam slept during their movie session, in the middle of _Titanic_, but he couldn't help, he was tired and it got boring.

* * *

On the next day, right after, class Kurt saw Sam near his locker and decided to go there and ask about French, but Sam was on the phone. "I-I know Quinn… But… _That's not what I said… Fine_!" he was so into the fight he didn't even notice Kurt.

"Hey Sam…"

"_Kurt!_" he gasped. "You came from nowhere."

"Sorry if I scared you. Umm, I couldn't help but notice you were yelling into your phone… Is everything okay?"

"Yes, _it was just Quinn…_ She's mad at me for no reason at all…"

"_Right_"

"Can we go?"

"You're still going?"

"_Of course_; besides Quinn blew me off today, so…"

They went to the Hummel/Hudson house and started to study before Finn interrupts them. "Hum, Kurt, Blaine wants to see you."

"Bring him in." In the moment Blaine came in he kept staring at Sam. "_Blaine_… Umm, this is Sam Evans… Sam, this is Blaine." Sam shook his hand and smiled gently but something seemed to be upsetting Blaine.

"Kurt, can I talk to you in private?"

"I… Guess… Sam keep practicing, I'll be right back." Blaine was nervous and that was making Kurt nervous too. "What's wrong?"

"Kurt, I've made my mind… Remember when you said you liked me and I said I just want to be friends? Well… I realize that I like you and it took time for me to see that, but I did… I like you" Kurt was speechless, it was very confusing; _first Blaine seemed to be sending all those signs, but he just wanted to be friends and now suddenly he likes me?_ He thought.

"Oh, Blaine that's… That's sweet, but I think you were right… The best thing for us is to stay friends."

"But I thought-"

"I like you Blaine, I really do… But now that I analyze our situation, you're important to me but…"

"You like this Sam, don't you?"

"_What_? I'm just helping him… Besides he has a girlfriend."

"_If you say so…_"

"Look Blaine, the last thing I want is to destroy our friendship… I care about you."

"I think I can live with that, but if you ever change your mind…" Both of them had a large grin on their faces. Blaine didn't want to stay, but their conversation took an hour and Sam just stood there waiting. After the first half hour he started to feel different things; first he felt bored, then he felt a little worried, then he felt a little mad at Blaine for stealing his time to learn French; in the end he felt nothing, tried not to think about it.

"I'm sorry Sam… But I'm back!" He jumped a little off his seat. "Wow! You always scare me, coming from nowhere…"

"What can I say…? I love surprising people." Kurt said with giggles.

"So, how was it? I mean, is your _boyfriend_ okay? I just had a fight with my _girlfriend_ today and… We're not in the same boat, _are we?_"

"_No_. Especially because Blaine's not my boyfriend…" Kurt said directly as his face turned to a vivid tone of pink.

"Kurt, you're blushing…" The jock smiled secretively.

"I'm just… This is embarrassing…" _It's cute_, Sam thought.

"It's fine, but you like him, don't you?"

"I don't know… I think I did… or…"

"Well, I think he likes you…"

"Yeah, I know that now…"

"_Oh._ So he… He said he likes you?"

"Yes, but… This has nothing to do with French."

"Fine." Sam smiled and Kurt unsuccessfully tried to contain a smile. They spent hours studying French and occasionally talking about other things, it was quite a good time and it helped Sam forget about his fight with Quinn. He was about to leave when Finn came in.

"Hey Sam."

"Hi, Finn."

"Listen, you're here and I'm crazy to play _Halo_… Why don't you stay here tonight?" Kurt opened his mouth in perfect _O_ shape, he tried to speak but nothing came out.

"I-I don't know… Let me just call my mom…"

"Kay" Kurt gave Finn a hatred look and Finn smiled.

"Okay, I think I can stay."

"Awesome… Wanna play some _Halo_?

"Sure… I'm gonna kick your ass."

"You wish, dude."

"Let's see" They were leaving the room when Finn talked to Kurt.

"You come?"

"I think I can watch"

"Good." Kurt sat by himself and saw the two boys play; Finn was good, but Sam was a machine, Finn suddenly asked for help. "Hey Kurt, what's that secret move you showed me?"

"Wait; secret move? Kurt, you play _Halo_?" Sam was stunned by the idea of Kurt playing _Halo_.

"Not actually. Finn needs company when Rachel's pissed, so I've done a couple times…" Finn started to chuckle.

"You kidding? Kurt's the bomb, awesome."

"_Finn_!" Kurt punched Finn in the knee.

"If that's true, you have to play some, Kurt…"

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"_C'mon…_"

"Ok, it won't hurt _much_."

* * *

The next morning Burt had to leave very early, so Carol was in charge. Finn had breakfast and they kept talking.

"What happened to Kurt and this… Sam…? They just spent the _whole_ morning arguing."

"You're not gonna believe this… Last night we were playing _Halo_ and K. kicked Sam's ass; it was hilarious."

"Really? Wait. Kurt can play video games?"

"He's the best I've seen so far."

"Isn't Sam Quinn's boyfriend?"

"Yeah. Why you ask?"

"Nothing…"

"All right." He finished and called the other two, they went to school and it was even more funny at Glee club. Finn told everyone about the _Halo _marathon, they were all giggles. That day Sam started to realize that being around Kurt and Finn made him popular, not for the entire school, but for those who really matter, his real friends. That week, Sam Evans had pushed some boundaries and it felt _good _as never.


	2. Distortion

**A/N: **This Chapter is shorter than the first one, but i hope you enjoy it.

* * *

**Distortion**

"Okay, stop it!"

"Um, excuse me?" Quinn lets out a high pitched squeak.

"I forgive you, but you gotta find something else to do."

"What are you talking about?" Sam was really confused.

"_You've spent the whole week in the Humdson house. _When you're not with Finn, you're with Kurt."

"We're good friends. They're both amazing… You should hang out with us… _Rachel_ does sometimes."

"It's _uncomfortable_… You're always in my ex-boyfriend's house… Besides, _I don't hang out with Rachel._"

"Yeah, she's annoying, but still a nice person… They're my friends, I can't just ignore them."

"You practically live there…"

"What about my French class?"

"You can do as long as it doesn't take much time… You know what people say about you?"

"What they say about me?" Sam's eyes were wide open.

"Well, they don't say things directly about you… But you're already in Glee club… Don't give them an excuse to talk about you."

"Look, Quinn, I've done everything you asked me, and I'm sorry if I slept during the movie, but, I won't change things. We can still have our Q and S time."

"Fine!" She left furious.

During their French time Kurt was very concentrated, but Sam wasn't though.

"Hey, when I joined Glee I said some things about me… After finding you can play Halo, I'm curious about K. Hummel."

"You want?"

"10 things about you."

"Number 1 - I'm very confused right now…"

"Things that I don't know…" He smiled.

"Okay. Number 1 – I was on the Cheerios last year."

"Really?"

"Really. 2 _– I was on the football team last year_."

"NO WAY! I never knew that."

"I'm not a box… I have more than four sides… 3 – I dated Brittany for 3 days."

"_You what_?" Kurt laughed out loud.

"4 – I know some things about cars, but I rather not do anything… Can't stand dirt on my clothes."

"That's amazing, but, back to 3… are you _bi _or something?"

"No. it was a very long story, drop it."

"Kay, go on."

"5 – I'm finding this very hard." Sam laughed.

"Tell me something _personal_… you're like seven blocks _away _from me."

"Um… Okay… I-I knew that I gay was since I was 6."

"Wow, dude, that's personal…"

"Can we stop here?" Kurt's eyes were begging.

"Good. Hey, I was thinking, How about we make _movie nights_?"

"What you mean?"

"I mean, today is your day, and tomorrow's my day… Finn can have his too. When he's around."

"Okay… I know exactly what movie we can watch…" After the movie they were discussing it.

"You were right, now that I see the character; _Ladies Choice_ is really a cocky song."

"I know what I'm talking about… What movie you're going to pick?" Sam blinked and made a cute puppy face. "_Fine_. We can watch _Avatar_."

"_Yes_!" He waved his fist in the air. "You have no idea of how much I wanted to watch it. I could _kiss you_ right now…" To Kurt it felt _uncomfortable_, but for Sam it was _normal_.

* * *

They watched movies a couple times and it became sacred, it was so fun that with time they forgot about French.

"Do you realize you're spending more time _here _than with _Quinn_?"

"Yeah. I do. _I broke up with her_. "

"What! Why?"

"Because she wasn't being honest with me."

"Wait, this has anything to do with Finn breaking up with Rachel?"

"I'm not sure."

"So you're single now?"

"No. I'm with _Santana_."

"With Sant- _Santana_?"

"Yeah."

"It was only a matter of time…"

"What?"

"Nothing… So… Are you still having problems with French?"

"Not much actually… Since you started to help me I got better."

"But we're not studying anymore… All you do when you're here is watch movies, eat popcorn and do small talk."

"You're not good with that?"

"Just saying…"

"Hey Kurt, why don't you try something with that _Blair_ guy…?"

"_Blaine_. And I don't think so… We have a special relationship; I don't want to break it."

"So you rather be alone? You deserve someone special."

"Maybe I'll start looking for it."

"You should." Sam smiled.

"Ready? Tonight I'm gonna introduce you to the amazing world of _The Sound of Music_."

"Okay." He nodded and followed Kurt.

"You know what, I never thought it would be like this, I mean, us… I never saw the two of us being _friends_."

"What you mean? You mean-"

"I thought we were just going to be _team mates_, you would be there with your girlfriend and I would sit with Mercedes."

"Oh... How can you know that…? You went to Dalton like… Two months after I joined glee club."

"I don't know… That entire duet thing and the bullying…"

"But we're _friends_, right?"

"_Are we_?" Kurt asked playfully.

"Well… I… You tell me."

"We are friends… Now let's get this thing going."

Movie night was awesome, and though Sam liked the movie, he missed the end because suddenly Kurt realized Sam was asleep, resting his head on Kurt's shoulder; he gently laid Sam on the couch and asked his father if his friend could stay there. Burt was okay with it. Kurt took a blanket and covered Sam; Finn was surprised when he got home and saw the blond guy sleeping in the couch.

"What happened? He got kicked out of his house?" Finn was grinning. Kurt frowned.

"No. We were watching a movie and he fell asleep, I decided not wake him up."

"Is _Burt_ okay with that?"

"Of course he is. I already consulted him."

"Fine."

"How was your night…? Did you… find someone we know?" Kurt asked sarcastically.

"Yeah. It was nice. I… you know, met some _friends_."

"Hum. Good. I'm going to bed. Since sleepy beauty here fell asleep, we won't be doing anything" Finn chuckled.

"Yeah. Me too. 'Night"

"Good night."

* * *

In the next morning Sam woke up confused. He rubbed his eyes to adjust them to the new light. "_Good morning Sam_." Kurt was there waiting for him to wake up.

"Kurt? What happened? Why am still here, in the morning?" He frowned.

"We were watching the movie and you fell asleep" Sam jumped out of the couch.

"Oh my God… _Kurt, I'm so sorry_… I have to stop that… I promise it won't happen again… Just… Don't get mad at me, okay?" He looked like he was about to cry or something.

"Wow, wow… Easy cowboy… Why are you so nervous?"

"You're not mad at me for sleeping during our movie session?"

"Not at all. I know how hard you work because of your dyslexia and in the football team… And now that you're dating Santana… Boy, you better have energy." Kurt gave him a friendly smile. Sam felt warmth fill his chest. "It's okay."

"Thank God… I would kill myself if you got mad at me because of this…"

"Don't worry. Maybe next time we can start earlier. Besides, you're my friend; we'll have plenty time to watch movies. So don't kill yourself."

"I kinda freaked out, didn't I?"

"In fact you did…"

"Sorry, it's just that _Quinn_ used to get so mad at me for sleeping during a date… I don't like to upset people. Especially _people I care_."

"Well, I'm flattered by that… And you don't have to be afraid… This was not a date, so I won't stop talking to you…" He started to laugh. Sam smiled slightly.

"Well, I guess I have to go home or I'll be late for school… Thanks for everything… It was amazing."

"No problem."

Sam went home and got ready for school, he couldn't wait to meet Kurt at school, he had so many ideas of movies they could watch and he promised himself he would never sleep again while with Kurt. He thought of how big was the distortion between his ex-girlfriend and his friend. He felt like he didn't had to be a robot to have a good time with Kurt, and, all though he still thought of Quinn, he was more peaceful about the breaking up.


	3. Symptoms

**A/N: **Hey guys, I'm sorry if it took too long, but I've been busy this week. But now it's here one new chapters. Some people questioned that Sam spends all his time with Kurt or his girlfriend, but remember… Sam has no friends. (Real friends). Hope you enjoy and please review.

* * *

**Symptoms**

"_Actually, I don't know what to do."_

"_You gotta do something…"_

"_Okay, I'll go to the doctor."_

_*** "So, what's wrong?"_

"_You have cancer…"_

"_What?"_

"_Haven't you seen the symptoms? They were always there. And from what you told me, they got stronger recently…"_

* * *

Sam turned the TV off and headed to McKinley.

While in the car with Kurt, Finn was thinking about everything that was happening.

"_I'm dating Quinn_" Kurt gasped.

"Since when?"

"A couple of weeks…"

"_Finn!_ How could you? _He is your friend!_"

"Wow, dude, watch the road… We're not even hanging out anymore. He's with Santanna or _with you all the time_."

"Because you're always with Quinn. We've been making movie nights for a couple of weeks and he suggested you could pick one movie several times, but you're not home. _Never_."

"Why are you so mad? _He has you, doesn't he?_"

"What you mean?"

"Well, last year you helped me with Quinn and the baby thing. When you're not creeping me out, you're an amazing friend…"

"Thank you, but you're still wrong…"

They got to the school and made their separated ways. Sam saw Kurt and went there with a large grin. "Hey Kurt!"

"Oh, hey Sam… Good morning… _Again_…" Kurt looked apprehensive.

"What's wrong?"

"Really? Coz just looks like something's bothering you."

"_Um, nothing…_" He didn't sounded convincing at all.

"No, I'm fine… Gotta go. See you later…"

"Okay." _What did I do?_ Sam questioned himself. He was sure Kurt was mad because he slept, but… If he was, why would he lie? A mystery. That's what he is… A fascinating mystery. Santanna then popped out, releasing him from his thoughts.

"Sammy Evans!"

"Gosh Santanna. Don't scare me like that… That's not cool."

"Are you kidding? It's hilarious. You should've seen your face. I even thought you'd open your humongous mouth and suck me into a vortex."

"Stop with the mouth jokes."

"NO WAY! When you open your mouth I can see your brain."

"Stop it!"

"Look, that attitude is turning me on… So, stop the talking and start the kissing."

"No. You know what…? I gotta go to class." He left her there talking to herself.

Rachel met Finn in the choir room. "Hey, you wanted to talk to me?"

"Yes. Hum, how are you?"

"Um… Fine, but… that's not why you called me here for? Is it?

"No… Finn, I know we're friends, but please be honest with me… Are you dating Quinn?"

Finn sighed hard. He stared at the ceiling. "Yes… But I never meant to hurt you…"

"It's okay. That's the point of being friends, right?"

"Right…" He swallowed hard.

"I have to go, but… See you in glee?"

"Sure." That made Finn regret some things he had done.

* * *

Kurt was staring at the teacher's pants. _Urgh! He should be arrested, coz those pants are a sin against nature. _He thought. The only thing strong enough to wake him up was a small paper ball that hit him on his neck. He got used to people throwing things at him, so he didn't paid attention. The balls kept coming and when he furiously turned around to yell at them he almost fell off his chair. It was Sam.

"_Kurt I've been trying to call you in like ten minutes." He whispered._

"_I'm sorry, but your method wasn't very welcoming."_

"_Look, I haven't picked my song yet."_

"_Don't worry… We'll figure something."_

"_Okay."_

"_Hey, have you spoke to Quinn since you break up?"_

"_Not really… And every time we bump into each other she runs away from me. Why?"_

"_Nothing…"_

"_Kurt, be serious… Are you mad at me?"_

"_What? No… Never."_

"_Then why you're acting so weird? Just tell me."_

"_Okay, but promise you won't get hurt…"_

"_Well, I promise… I think."_

"_Finn and Quinn are together…"_

"What!" _You're having problems with this subject Mr. Evans? _The teacher asked him. "No… No… I'm sorry, I was just… Sorry…" He got back to his desk. _"Why didn't you told me?"_

"_I just found out."_

"_I'm sorry, but I'm pissed off."_

"_Please… Don't go for it… Let go."_

"_And what? I have to do something… I'll ask Quinn."_

"_Enough! Don't you have proof enough…? They are together… You're with Santanna… Why bother?"_

"_Dude, this is crazy…"_

"_What?"_

"_You know what… I'm not mad now…"_

"_You're… You're not?_

"_No. You just calmed down." _Kurt blushed.

"_Samuel… You're just a fool."_

"_But you love it" _Kurt blushed, and this time was so hard, he couldn't hide it.

"_Who told you that?" _Kurt said in a flirty tone.

"_Hey… I gotta ask… Why do you always blush when I compliment you?"_

"_Blush…? Me…?"_

"_Yes. You're blushing right now. Your face looks like a rose."_

"_You're not helping…" _Sam laughed.

"_Hum… What about Karofsky? He's been bothering you?"_

"_Weirdly… No… I haven't seen him since I came back…" _

"_Well, if he messes with you… Just call me. Okay?"_

"_Okay" _The bell rang.

They were talking for the entire class and it seemed so good.

"Kurt…"

"Yes?"

"Have you watched Inception?"

"Oh God… Finn practically forced me to it, but I was strong… so… No."

"How about you and me watch it tonight?"

"Really?"

"Please?"

"Okay. You gotta stop with that… Like this you could make me stole a car."

"Yes!" He waved his hands.

"You're such a dork…" Kurt giggled.

"_Again… You love it._ And see, you're blushing…"

"I'm sorry Sam. Don't get me wrong, but… I'm not used to boys complimenting me…"

"It's okay. _I think it's cute_."

"You what?"

"Wait… Did I said that out loud?" He started to laugh.

"Oh… I thought you were serious."

"Look, I think is funny the way you're always holding yourself back, but still manage to be yourself with me."

"That's a deep analysis."

"I'm not brilliant, but I have my moments. _See ya tonight?"_

"Yes."

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye."

* * *

During lunch Quinn came talk to Sam. He was shocked that she actually had courage, be he just listened to her.

"Can I sit here?"

"Yeah."

"I have to talk to you."

"Okay."

"Look, this is hard… I-I was-"

"_You're with Finn._"

"How do you know that?"

"That doesn't matter. Look I'm ok. Don't worry." She looked at him, right in his eyes and he was tapping his foot. "What?"

"_I guess you really like Santanna…_"

"What you talking about."

"You're glowing. I can see joy in your face. _That's love_."

"You're wrong."

"Really? Look, I haven't spoke to you but I noticed how happy you are. You're always smiling and singing."

"I'm just happy."

"_No one is just happy Sam_." She laughed. "Tell me. How many different things have been on your mind this week?"

"What's this about?"

"Just answer."

"Okay, I haven't thought of different things this week."

"And you're always feeling happy, but still, it's like something's missing…"

"I guess… How do you know that?"

She laughed. "Those are symptoms, Sam. _You're in love_."

"I'm what?"

"_In love_. Why don't you tell her?"

"_Tell who?_"

"_Santanna_. Tell her you love her."

"Are you really asking to do this? Like, everything we had… _It's nothing?_"

"No. But I just thought that if we want to move on, we'll have to be friends and support each other."

"Okay. I still care about you, but I guess that's the best thing to do, right?"

"Right." She gazed into his eyes one more time and missed that Sam that was always with her.

* * *

Later, at Kurt's place, Sam was placed in the couch, looking directly to the TV.

"Kurt… Do you think I'm different?"

"How's that?"

"I mean, do you think I'm _happier_?"

"Since you broke up with Quinn? Yeah. Why?"

"I'm gonna break up with Santanna."

"WHAT? Why?"

"I'm planning on getting Quinn back."

"You are? Isn't that _stupid_?"

"No. I know she likes me… You should've seen today. She likes me, I know it."

"Sam, I don't want you to get hurt."

"I appreciate that, but, I've made my mind."

"Fine."

"How's the movie?"

"_Like you…_"

"What you mean?"

"Like you, this movie is unreadable. It's always changing, and when you think that birds are really birds, they turn out be dragons…"

"I don't get what you're saying, but it awesome anyway…" He smiled.

"No! Listen. You gotta find what you want. I thought Santanna was a distraction. But here you are, planning on getting the girl whom broke you heart."

"Why are you so nervous?" Kurt started to cry.

"I think you should go."

"No. You're crying and I want to know why. _I can't see you cry_."

"I'm sorry, I've been trying hard, but I just can't…"

"What are you saying?"

"_I like you Sam_. And this is why we should never be friends."

"But Kurt, that's not a problem… We cou-"

"No, it is a problem… To me. For you is nothing, but for me… Being around you… It's horrible."

"Why didn't you told me?"

"I didn't wanted you to be _scared_."

"I was never going to be _scared_. You're my best friend… _My only friend_. I'd never hurt you."

"Please Sam, just go…" Sam's eyes filled with tears.

"_If that's what you want…_" He left the Humdson house crying. He wanted to expel the tears in his eyes. He got in the car and drove so fast that he didn't even realized he was home. When he came in, his mother was speechless. She ran to him and hugged him.

"What happened? Why are you crying?"

"_It hurts_. I don't know why."

"What was it?"

"I just hurt someone I care about _very much_."

"It's okay… It'll be fine."

"No, it won't. It hurts. What is that?"

"Honey… You just got your _heart broken_… It hurts bad in the begging, but it'll pass."

"Is this a _symptom_?"

"What _symptom_?"

"_That I'm in love?_"

"Yes… _It is_."

"I think I'll go to my room…"

"But… Okay. Just call me if you need."

"Thanks."

He went to his room and laid in the bed and kept crying for hours… He couldn't sleep, but he so tired of crying that he fell asleep. In the next morning his mother waked him.

"Sam, honey… Do you want to go to school? You don't have to if you don't want…"

"I think I can go."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Look, don't be afraid. _He'll forgive you…_"

"What?"

"Your friend, Kurt… Is because of him you were crying, wasn't it?"

"How do… Hum… How do you…"

"I just know. Don't be afraid, I'm here for you."

"Thanks mom." He kissed her and got up.

* * *

At school things were difficult. He watched every corner searching for Kurt and when he realized he wasn't there, Sam made his way. He broke up with Santanna and tried to get Quinn back. The blond cheerleader didn't understood, but she said yes. That made Sam surprised, he thought she was in love with Finn, but she said yes. That made him happy for a while. After a week Kurt appeared and things got hard again. It was good that he spent his time with Rachel and Mercedes, but Sam wanted to talk to him, to say he didn't had a problem with Kurt and that he wanted his friend back, but it was hard. It didn't took much to the problems start to grow back between Sam and Quinn, about two months and they once more broke up. As expected, Quinn was one more time with Finn, but now everyone knew about them. Sam looked at them and frowned. Then he glazed at Kurt. And rested his eyes on Rachel.

In glee, Mr. Schue came in and made his speech.

"Alright guys… Today we begin our performances. Who's first?"

"Mr. Schue. If I may? I'd like to start."

"Ok Kurt… Go ahead." He nodded and as the first note started to play he tried to look away from Sam.

_You're on the phone with girlfriend_

_She's upset; she's going off about something that you said_

_She doesn't get your humor like I do_

_I'm in my room_

_It's a typical Tuesday night_

_I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like_

_And she'll never know your story like I do_

Sam suddenly looked at Quinn who looked back.

_But she wears short skirts_

_I wear sneakers_

_She's cheer captain_

_And I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find_

_That what you're looking for _

_Has been here the whole time_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along_

_So why can't you see?_

_You…_

_You belong with me_

_Standing by and waiting at back door_

_All this time_

_How could you not know baby?_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

Everybody was looking confused to Kurt; he tried his best to not look to Sam.

_Oh I remember when_

_Driving to my house_

_In the middle of the night_

_I'm the one who makes you laugh_

_When you know you're about to cry_

_And I know your favorite songs_

_And you tell me about your dreams_

_Think I know where you belong_

_Think I know is with me_

_You belong with me…_

_You belong with me._

* * *

Everybody was looking uncomfortable and shocked. All the eyes rested on Sam, he looked away and then decided to pay no attention. Everybody clapped and then it was Rachel's turn. She looked at Finn and frowned at Quinn.

_I've heard that you're settled down  
That you found a girl and you're married now  
I've heard that your dreams came true  
Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you_

_Old friend, why are you so shy?  
Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light  
I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited  
But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it_

_I had hoped you'd see my face  
And that you'd be reminded  
That for me it isn't over_

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
I wish nothing but the best for you too  
Don't forget me, I beg, I'll remember you say:  
"Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead"_

_Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead, yeah_

_You'd know how the time flies  
Only yesterday was the time of our lives  
We were born and raised in a summer haze  
Bound by the surprise of our glory days_

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited  
But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight  
I had hoped you'd see my face  
And that you'd be reminded  
That for me it isn't over_

_Nothing compares, no worries or cares  
Regrets and mistakes, they're memories made  
who would have known how bitter-sweet  
this would taste?_

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
I wish nothing but the best for you  
Don't forget me, I bet I'll remember you say:  
"Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts inste__ad"__  
Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead, yeah_

"Ok… thank you Rachel." She sat and that day in glee was tense.

Sam realized that he had missed all the symptoms, what they were telling him, and realized that when you can't see the symptoms, you'll end up hurt.

* * *

**A/N: **The reason why Quinn and Finn are always breaking up and then making out is because I see their relationship as volatile… Quinn is very fickle. Hope you guys like it. And thanks for your support.


	4. Blind

**A/N: **Hey guys. Thank you for all of your support. It took too long because I was very sick, but now I'm better, so here you go...

* * *

**Blind **

Sam spent all week trying to talk to Kurt, but the other boy seemed to be avoiding him, and Sam really needed a friend right now. He planned to approach Kurt in glee club, that way he couldn't escape or ignore him.

During football practice the blond jock was thinking of Quinn. He thought about what his mother said, and tried to contain the black cloud in his mind, he was very confused and it hurt to even think. He wondered how Quinn felt when they broke up one more time and wondered what Kurt would say. _I told you so. _No, Kurt was probably too kind for that; for the rest of the practice he kept planning what to say to convince Kurt.

"_He's been looking for you_" Mercedes warned her friend.

"_I'm sorry, but I can't talk to him_…" He shoved his books into the locker.

"So what you're gonna do? _You'll have to talk to him_ at glee club."

"I'm just… Maybe I get sick or something…"

"Okay. You gotta stop. Talk to him, he's your _friend_; besides, why are you so scared?"

"Well, things are weird since I broke my _number one rule_…" He said sheepishly.

"You mean… You like him!"

"Shhhh… Maybe, but I don't want the whole school to know."

"You told him?"

"Yes."

"So?"

"_He's straight_…"

"He yelled at you?"

"No."

"So what's wrong?"

"I didn't actually _talk to him_, I just said I like him and then I said he should go."

"What? So he was okay with it?"

"Yes, he said he wanted to be my _friend_ and that we could solve this."

"And you just ran?" She frowned at him.

"Right."

"It's settled. You're going to talk to him."

"But…"

"But my butt. You have to."

"_Fine_." He said half-heartedly.

They went to class and Kurt tried not to over-think on things. There was the nearly creepy atmosphere between him and Sam and Mercedes made it worse. He knew he was going to talk to Sam, he knew he _had _to make things clear, he was sure that situation wasn't safe for his friend; but he was scared Sam wouldn't want to see him ever again. As much as the time ran, Sam wasn't feeling okay too. He was shaking, sweating and wasn't concentrating. But he knew what he had to do.

After glee club, Mercedes practically dragged Kurt to Sam. The other boy walked to them too.

"Hey Mercedes… Kurt, can I talk to you?"

"Sure… I want to talk to you too." _I'll leave you guys alone. _Mercedes smiled to Kurt and went away.

"So, you want to talk?"

"Yes. I-I… Look, Sam; I know that things aren't normal between us since that night and-"

"Kurt. _I need you_. I need my friend back." Sam was practically begging.

"Are you sure this won't get bad. I mean, that doesn't feel weird?"

"No. Why are you so afraid?"

"Because the same thing happened to Finn last year. I had a crush on him and it didn't end very well…" He blushed very hard.

"But now you guys are brothers… And you don't feel anything for him _do you?_"

"No. But he's my brother. I've learned my lesson. _With you it's different… We're not going to become brothers…_"

"_But we can be friends. I like you. I want to be your friend_."

"Ok, Sam, sit down. We need to talk." They sat and Kurt tried to explain why he was so worried. "I know you're an amazing guy… But, unfortunately you won't understand me."

"What you mean."

"For you it's normal to have a friend _like me_. But for me, having a friend _like you_… especially since I like you… Do you understand what I'm trying to say?"

"Yes. Tell me what's the big problem and I'll fix it."

"You can't… Because my problem is that _you can't change who you are_…"

"Oh… Can we at least hang out _some times_?"

"I think we should keep it very, very restrict, but… Why not? Maybe one day I find someone who likes me and we can be close friends one more time…"

"Ok. _Are you sure about that?_"

"Well, I just don't want to get heartbroken."

"I would never. All I want is my friend… I mean, _you and Quinn are the best things that happened to me here_. And I really need help right now." He closed his eyes.

"Sam…"

"Yes?"

"If… I try to be your friend… _You promise me I'll be safe_."

"Yes. _I would never_ let anything bad happen to you."

"Okay… I'll give us one more chance."

"Thank you. I promise you won't regret it. I'll be the best male friend you've ever had and I'll make sure you're happy all the time and-"

"Okay. I get it. _Where's my ring_?" Kurt tried to smile. He knew he would have to work hard, but he decided to give it a shot.

"What?"

"Nothing… You're just so silly. Looks like you're about to propose me." Kurt laughed.

"So, you do?" Sam asked jokily.

"I-I do? I do!"

"Yes!" They started to laugh. They both felt good, they were missing this time together and it was good to be reminded of nice it felt.

Later in the Humdson house, Sam called for help.

"I need help."

"What's wrong?"

"Is Finn home?"

"No. He went out with my father… Why?"

"Because, I have _the symptoms_."

"_Symptoms_? What _symptoms_?"

"_I'm in love_." Kurt's heart went wild, he felt like he was about to have a heart attack.

"_You're in love_?"

"Yes. Remember that night when you kicked me out of here?"

"Yes…" _Where is he going? _Thought Kurt.

"Well, my mom made it very clear. I have the symptoms. I'm happy all the time and I can't concentrate and I was crying that day, I'm very emotional…"

"What that means?"

"It means I'm in love. _I think I still love Quinn_ and I can't help it."

"You got to be kidding me." Kurt screamed.

"I was sure I was over her, but apparently I'm not."

"Wait, are you serious? You've tried it twice, Sam… _Twice_."

"Yeah but… The heart wants what the heart wants…"

"Fine. If you mean it, go for it…"

"_Really?_"

"_Yes. As your friend I'm supposed to tell you the truth, once you don't want it, I'm supposed to comfort you when you get your heart broken._"

"Wow. You really are an amazing friend… _Person_."

"Thank you. I gotta go; Blaine's waiting for me at Breadstix."

"Blaine? _Are you guys going out?_"

"Just hanging out."

"So you just gonna leave me?"

"Are you serious Samuel?" Kurt said sarcastically.

"Sure. I'm sure you have something better to do than being here with someone as silly as I am…"

"C'mon, you know that's not true…"

"Yeah. I know. Okay. Bye then." He smiled at Kurt.

"You're not gonna wish me luck?"

"Right… _Have fun_." He left the Humdson house and went home.

His mother was sitting in the couch when he got there.

"Hey mom."

"Oh, hey honey… So, is everything okay? You and Kurt are okay?"

"Yeah. Why you ask?"

"Nothing. You look tired. And why are you home so early? You used to get back later."

"Yeah… Kurt's got a date or something with this Blair… Or whatever he is…" He frowned.

"You don't like him?"

"Nothing against him. I just needed help and Kurt had to leave."

"Well, he got a life too, doesn't he?"

"Yes. _But he's my friend_. Anyway, he told me to try one more time with Quinn."

"_Quinn_?"

"Yes. Well, I'm in love with her… You know that."

"_Yeeah_… But, haven't you tried twice?"

"Kurt said the same thing."

"He's a good friend, but why he told you to do that?"

"He said that's what friends are for… Quote: "they tell you the truth, if you don't want it; they just comfort you when you're heartbroken."

"That's a good advice. He's a true friend. _This Blair is very lucky_."

"_I know that_. Anyways. I'm gonna take a shower and then I'm going to sleep, okay?"

"Sure." He kissed her and went upstairs.

After the shower, his mind traveled a little; he reached Kurt. Was he having fun? Was he dating Blaine? _Wait, is he substituting me for Blaine? _He thought. _That's how he forgets about me… Well… He can't forget about his best friend._

He got dressed, got downstairs and drove all the way to Breadstix. He thought for a moment and wondered why he was there; he took a deep breath and got out of the car. _Kurt's in there, all you gotta do is go there; don't let him see you. Just make sure he's okay. _He sat in a table hiding from Kurt, but his jaw dropped when he realized that Kurt was not alone with Blaine. Finn and Quinn were there too. _Damn! They really are together… I guess she's really over me. Hey, if Quinn and Finn are here… Is that… A double date? He really is dating Blaine. I knew that was going to happen. I think I should go home. That's it Sam Evans, go home. No one wants you here. _Thought Sam.

He was furious; he thought he probably shouldn't go home like that, his mom would ask what's wrong and he didn't knew what to say… _I asked him if he was dating Blaine and he said he wasn't… He lied to me. _Tears went down from his eyes and he blinked furiously. _How could he? Who's going to comfort me now that I'm heartbroken if it's all my friend's fault? I can't tell my mom; I don't want her to see me crying again. Why am I crying? Stop it you idiot. _He drove faster and then stopped, laid his head in the steering wheel and cried for a long time. When he felt better he came back home and tried to sleep, but he didn't succeeded;

In the next morning, Kurt saw Sam and went there to talk to him, but Sam just simply ignored him.

"Hey… Good morning." Kurt was confused. Sam didn't said a word and just kept walking. "Hey! What's wrong?" Sam wasn't going to speak, but Kurt didn't gave up. "Samuel, I'm talking to you!"

"What?"

"What the hell is wrong with you? Did I do something wrong?"

"I don't know… Why don't you ask your _boyfriend_?"

"What? What are you talking about?"

"I saw you Kurt… _I saw you in a double date_ with _Quinn and Finn_."

"In what? For God's sake, Sam; I am NOT dating Blaine and that wasn't a double date…"

"Right. I can say that after tonight, when that _thing_ was _drooling over you_."

"What the- You spied on me? Are you out of your mind? Why the hell you did that?" Kurt sighed.

"Don't worry… That won't happen anymore; since you want it, I'm out of your life."

"What's with all this drama? You're my _friend_, not my _husband_."

"I get it Kurt. I got so boring that you decided to give him a chance, even though _you don't like him at all_…"

"How do you know that? I like you Sam, but I _can't_ just sit there watching you date all these girls and be okay with… At least not _alone_."

"I needed you and you weren't there because you had a date with _Blair_…" He frowned picking the name.

"It's Blaine and- You know what? I already said I'm not dating him, believe it if you want to…"

"Fine. I will not bother you anymore." Before he finished, Sam realized they had fought for like fifteen minutes in the middle of the empty class that was no longer empty. He was glad they didn't draw much attention; he frowned at Kurt and tried to sit as far as he could be from the smaller boy.

During lunch Sam sat by himself, and the only person that went there to talk to him was Santana.

"So, looks like you and Miss Hummel had a big fight."

"Santana… I'm not in the mood right now…" He warned her.

"Well, that's what happens when you date someone like him…"

"Wait, when you what!"

"He _cheated on you_, didn't he?"

"Santana, we're not dating. I like _Quinn_." She giggled.

"You may be blind, but I'm not deaf… The whole school thinks you're dating him and by that little thing this morning… You've just made it very real."

"I don't even like him. _He's a guy_…"

"You really are blind. _You guys are always together, you just yelled at him for being with another guy in front of the whole school and I can't even look at you… It makes my eyes tired… You're always smiling at him as if life was perfect and the sun will always shine_."

"That's not-"

"Admit it. You're jealous because _you like him_."

"I'm not."

"Oh, please. You two smell like _g-mance_"

"Like what?"

"Guy romance."

"Look, Santana, I'm just trying to eat…"

"Fine. Then _why are mad at him_ in the first place?"

"It's not of your business…" She frowned at him. "Because… _He lied to me_. Best friends don't do that."

"Lied about what?"

"_I really needed help_ and he had o leave because Blaine was waiting for him at Breadstix… I asked if they were dating and he said they weren't."

"Hold up… How do you know they're dating?" She grinned at him.

"I saw them. At Breadstix, in a double date with Quinn and Finn."

"So you followed him? And that is normal because…?"

"Because… I needed someone to talk to and I was wondering if he was viable, he's the closest friend I have in here."

"Right…" She left him there.

After school, in the way home, Sam was thinking about what Santana said, he had never realized he and Kurt were so close that people assumed they were dating. He knew it was not normal sneaking around to spy on Kurt and he didn't understand why he was so mad at Kurt when he just saw Quinn and Finn together. He was in love with her, right? That was what his mother said. He tried hard to remember what his mother said that night; _oh my God. Santana's right. I'm not in love with Quinn; I'm in love with Kurt. _

He spent all night calling Kurt, but he ever got an answer.

_Um… Hey Kurt, it's me again, Sam. Look, I've been calling you all day; so, please call me back when you get this. Look… I just wanna say I'm really sorry for what I said today, I don't want to hurt you. I need to tell you something. Bye. _

His mom entered the room.

"Sam, Your friend is on the phone." Sam just felt happy, but it wasn't Kurt.

"Hello. I've been calling you all day."

"Hum… Sam?"

"Finn? Is that you?"

"Yeah. Who you thought it was?"

"No one…What can I do for you?"

"Can you come over? I need to talk to you."

"Fine. I have nothing better to do."

"Okay."

He drove there and Finn opened the door.

"Hi."

"Hey."

"Can you wait a little bit, I got get some stuff at the garage."

"Sure. Hey, um… Is Kurt home?"

"Yes. He's in our room. But you know the way"

"Thanks." He went downstairs and suddenly his heart stopped when he saw Kurt kissing Blaine, but he decided not to freak out. All he was going to do was wait for Finn and then talk to Blaine. He rather be blind right now.


	5. Heat

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee or any of the characters...

**A/N: **Heyyy! After a long _hiatus _I'm back... Sorry if I made you wait, but I had problems and was unable to write... But I'm back now.

First, I just wanted to thank all of you for the _reviews_ and all the _alerts_ and_ Favorite_... I even got an_ Author alert_, and it's my first Fic... So thank you so much... That means a lot.

Reviews are a great way of keeping the story updated, because they make the author inspired... And it's easier to know what you guys expect from us; so, please, review. presents to all those who review.

Sorry for any _spellin_g or _grammar_ errors... I'll correct them later.

Well, we're getting close to a _season finale (story end). _But don't worry, Sam and Kurt will be fine.

I want to thank gleek711... Thank you for your message; it was awesome.

Okay, let's get this party started.

* * *

_Sam was having trouble dating girls and started to hang out with Kurt; Kurt confessed his love for Sam, but the jock said he was straight and told Kurt to date Blaine, but then he realized that he likes Kurt, that is now dating Blaine. Sam saw them kissing and started to feel jealous, but couldn't tell Kurt and now he can't control himself around his friend and are decided to get back. And that's what you missed on __**GLEE!**_

**Heat**

Sam Evans could feel the heat radiating from Kurt whenever he was near him; it was weird to think that he was so close to Kurt before, but never felt it that way. As the smaller boy walked around the corners of McKinley, Sam watched from a fair distance; he didn't want Kurt to know that he saw him and Blaine, but he needed to talk to Kurt. He waited for the school day to end and right before Kurt could reach out his car, he called him.

"Kurt, can I talk to you?" Kurt turned around to see a panting Sam.

"Samuel. That is… Surprising." He raised an eye-brow

"Look, Kurt, I feel terrible about what happened. I shouldn't have yelled at you, it's not right. And I-"

"Forget it, Sam. It's over."

"But, are you mad at me?"

"No. I have to tell you something…"

"Okay. I have something to tell you too."

"I'm dating Blaine. I mean, not that I was before, but now I am, and you were right since the very beginning, I feel better now."

"Oh" Sam's expression dropped and he tried to seem the most surprised as he could.

"What _you_ wanted to say?"

"It- It was nothing… I just- It's nothing. You're happy and that's all that matters."

"Thanks, you really are the best of the friends. Looks like Mercedes got competition." Kurt said jokily and Sam tried to fake a smile.

"_That's awesome._ You know, I gotta go now, but, I'll talk to you later…"

"Okay… Sam, are you alright?"

"Yes… Yes, I'm fine… _Just fine._"

"See you, then…"

* * *

Sam tried to get away from Kurt as much as he could and when he finally did, he just sat there and cried; not because he was mad at Kurt for dating Blaine, but because he was mad at himself for being stupid enough to not realize that he liked his friend. He slid down the wall and sat on the floor.

"_Sam Evans, you moron!_" Thought Sam. _"You took too long to realize it and now you lost the one you love."_

After a few minutes, he got up and headed to the bathroom; he washed his face and tried to look normal. Late that night, Sam wasn't feeling like hanging out, but he got a call from Kurt.

"Sam, are you there?" It took Sam a couple of seconds to answer, he sighed hard and said

"Yeah."

"Oh. How are you feeling?"

"_Fine._"

"That's good. Hey, umm, Blaine had things to do this weekend so I was thinking if maybe you would want to watch a movie."

"That sounds awesome, but… I can't today."

"Is there any problem?"

"No. I just don't feel like getting out of the house today."

"It's okay, I understand."

"Thanks." Sam hated to lie, but he had to do it.

"So… I guess I'll see you around?"

"Sure." Sam replied coldly.

"Good night."

"Bye, Kurt."

Sam dropped off the phone and laid on his bed, wondering if he should have told Kurt. "_Maybe it's just a phase, you know?" _He thought. "_Maybe I'm just so confused and messed up because of Quinn, that I can't see things straight… Straight… I am straight! No I'm not! I love Kurt! Oh. God. I wish my brain would stop telling me this. He has a boyfriend!" _That was pretty much Sam Evan's Sunday night.

In the next morning, he got up feeling like crap; he hadn't slept all night and was exhausted, but he managed to get up and take a shower, put his clothes on and head to school. Getting there was the easiest part, but talking to Kurt wasn't that easy. Sure, he could hide from him all day, but not in glee club, he would have to meet Kurt there and that was freaking him out…

"Hey Sam." Said Mercedes, as he takes a seat behind her.

"Hi!"

"So, how's life?"

"You know… Just fine."

"Yeah…"

"Ah. Is it me, or it's getting hotter in here?" He started fanning himself with a piece of paper.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Do you feel hot? Cuz I'm dying…"

"Relax… _He's not coming_…" She was laughing.

"What?"

"I don't know what you did or why you're hiding from Kurt, but relax, he's not coming!"

"_Okay_." He wondered if it was that obvious, like, when it comes to Kurt, everyone seems to know that's what he's thinking.

He was quiet all time in glee club, so Mr. Schue called him after glee to talk to him.

He kept wondering what it would be and what happened.

"Mr. Schue, you wanted to see me?"

"Yes. Sam. Please, take a seat."

"Thanks." Said him pulling a chair over and sitting. "Is there any problem, Mr. Schuster? Cuz, I'm kinda worried about this… I mean, it was so-"

"No, Sam; you didn't do anything wrong. I'm sorry if I made you think that."

"Oh."

"The truth is, Sam. You're quiet in glee club; you're always so energetic. Is there anything wrong? You can tell me."

"Wrong? No! No. There's nothing wrong. I mean, everything is fine… Absolutely fine. Yep!" Said him with that awkward laugh he always uses when his nervous.

"Sam, I know you can tell me."

"Yo- You know? Oh my God. I think everyone knows… What am I supposed to do now? Mr. Schue, how did you find out? Is that _so _obvious?" He was panicking.

"Wait. Sam, what are you talking about? That's not a big deal; I mean, you didn't presented your song for the assignment and now you're embarrassed to tell me that."

"OH GOD!" He nervously covered his face with his hands.

"Sam! Are you okay?"

"Yes. Yes, I'm okay. I'm sorry. I'm just… Relieved. This was killing me. I-I-I'm so much better now."

"Yeah. That's not a problem… Besides, you can always sing it for us… Whenever you're ready. "

"Okay. Thanks Mr. Schue. If that's all, I'm gonna…" He pointed at the door way with his thumb.

"Yeah, yeah. Sure. You can go now." After Sam left the room, Mr. Schue let out a heavy sigh and chuckled. "Those kids…"

"Oh My God! That was close, I almost told him. Hum! That was fun!" For some weird reason, Sam felt kinda good after that. It was like if the pressure and all the adrenaline had made him happy. He drove home laughing out loud.

* * *

For more crazy and funny that Sam's day had been, he couldn't forget his friend. He took a shower, ate dinner with his mother and went to his room. He spent most of the time reading comics, his classic and favorite comics of all time. Suddenly his phone rang, making him jump out of his seat. _Kurt Calling._

"Hello."

"Hey, Samuel. How are you?"

"I'm good thanks. You?"

"Okay."

"Good."

"Wanna hang out today?"

"I'm a little busy tonight so…"

"Okay. Bye."

"Kurt?"

"…"

"He hung up."

It only took 20 seconds and then the door bell rang.

Sam tried to look from his window, so he could see who it was, but it was too late, his mother had already opened the door and the person would probably be in by now. He heard a familiar voice thanking as his mother said "_He's upstairs. You can go"_.

Sam's heart started to race as somebody knocked on the door. He opened it to find a slightly upset Kurt.

"Kurt! Um, what you doing here? I mean, when did you got here?"

"Bout 20 minutes ago! And, wow, you're really fast at whatever you were doing, cuz I don't see busy at all."

"I'm sorry."

"Why are you hiding from me?"

"I'm not… Hiding from you. I'm just…"

"Yeah… What is it?"

"You're not letting this go, are you?"

"Never."

"Okay… I saw you and Blaine and I panicked, so, I didn't wanted you to know… I mean, I was going to tell you, eventually."

"Oh. Stop hiding from me, you hear me? I'm letting this one go."

"You-You are?"

"Yes, I am." Kurt smiled and that made Sam melt.

"So, wanna do something?"

"Sure. How about listening to music?"

"That'd be great, but, I have something in mind."

"What are you planning?"

"It's been a week and a half since I got out of the house; I was thinking that maybe we could go to the movies. You think that Blaine would find it awkward?"

"No! Why would he?"

"I don't know… I mean, another guy taking his boyfriend to the movies… Isn't that weird."

"Not at all. You're my best friend. Besides, this is not a date, is it?" Kurt rose an eye-brow mockingly.

"No. Unless you want it to be…" Sam mentally slapped himself. "_Stop it, you idiot! You're hitting on him!_"He thought

"O-kay. Let's go."

* * *

Going to the movies wasn't the best of Sam's ideas, he got to that conclusion when they were back home and he hasn't paid attention to the movie. It was hard, to be in a place like that, with Kurt. He tried to fight every time he had the urge to stretch his arms and put it over Kurt's shoulders, or to hold Kurt's hands when he saw the smaller boy shiver; and, boy, could he be more flirtatious?

"Sam? Are you here?" Kurt waved his hands over the blonde's face.

"Hum, yeah?"

"Are you alright?"

"Yes. I'm just wondering."

"Oh. So, did you liked the movie?"

"It was fine." He swallowed hard.

"You want sit down? You're sweating. You just need to get used to oxygen again…" He started to chuckle, what made Sam grin in response.

"I think you're right…" They stared into each other's eyes and then looked away.

"I think I should go now. My job is done."

"Huh. Thank you. For, the amazing night."

"You're welcome, Sir." His smile was clear and bright.

"We should do this again, you know?"

"Nah, I don't think so…"

"Why not? Didn't you liked?"

"I liked it. But we don't have time for fun; we have to work on that never coming assignment. Lots and lots of work to do."

"Yeah? What if I say no?"

"You won't."

"And how do you know that?"

"Because you never say no."

"Really? I didn't knew that."

"Yes. But, I gotta go now." Kurt leaned forward to get his coat and Sam kissed him on the cheek. Kurt blushed furiously. "What?"

"Oh My God! Sorry! I thought you were… I-I-I-I misunderstood."

"It's okay. That was very… Sweet."

"Yeah. Forgive me, I'm a little dizzy. It's this fresh air…"

"Bye. Good Night, Sammy."

"Night, Kurt. Sweet Dreams."

Kurt got into his car and drove home, while Sam just stood there feeling mortified. While driving his car, Kurt could still feel Sam's kiss burning in his cheek. He gently touched the spot where the blonde guy kissed and let out a soft sigh. He never expected Sam to do that. "_He must be feeling so lonely!" _Kurt thought. That night, both boys went to bed feeling ultimately happy; well, one of them was embarrassed either, but didn't mattered. A heat wave took place in their hearts.


	6. Bad Reputation

**Disclaimer: **I don't own glee or any of the characters.

**A/N: **Hey guys; here I am with another chapter, I hope you like it. Wow! I'm still receiving a lot of alerts... This is much more than I expected. Thanks to all of you.

So, there's only 3 more "episodes"... haha. I'm seriously thinking of extending the story. I'm expecting to do 8 chapters, but it has been so amazing and this story is now a part of me, so I'm thinking of writing a few more chapters, if youhave any opinions on that, review and tell me what you think.

I just have one thing to ask you in return, please review, that improves my writing ability and it's really important. Reviews are a great way of keeping the story updated, because they make the author inspired... And it's easier to know what you guys expect from us; so, please, review. presents to all those who review.

* * *

**A/N:** I loved to work on this chapter; I feel like it's exactly what's supposed to be. _Clue: "What is going on, Sam?"_

I love the contrast between Sam and Kurt. One is very boyish the other is Kurt...

So that's it. Enjoy and please review... Tell your friends about it; tell your mom, your sister, your neighbour; tell a stranger... Okay, maybe not a stranger... ;D

Sorry for any _spellin_g or _grammar_ errors... I'll correct them later.

* * *

_Sam was starting to understand what he felt and tried to spend more time with Kurt, even tough he knew the boy was taken. Kurt tried to confront Sam about the he avoiding the smaller boy, but Sam just said sorry and blinked his cute puppy eyes; Kurt's heart? melt. (sam's smile [blink]). Well, they sort of went on a date and kind of kissed... Not awkward at all. And that's what you missed on **GLEE! **_

**Bad Reputation **

Sam Evans was happy. Why? First, he had his best friend back, second, he was close to his love; sure, they weren't dating, but still, it was good.

In glee club Sam was the first one to perform.

"Well, today Sam has something to say to us…" Said Mr. Schue

"Thanks Mr. Schue. Um, I never presented my opposite song for the assignment, so I'm performing it today; I chose to sing a song from a musical, because I don't know anything about musicals; I was going to sing _'Lay All Your Love On Me'_ from _Mamma Mia_, but then I saw _Moulin Rouge_ and I decided to sing '_Your song'_, I know it's not an original, it's Elton John's actually, but, it's from a musical and it's pretty much what I'm feeling, so… Hit it."

* * *

_My gift is my song_

_And this one is for you_

_And you can tell everybody_

_That this is your song_

_It may be quite simple but…_

_Now that it's done_

_I hope you don't mind_

_I hope you don't mind_

_That I put down in words_

_How wonderful life is_

_Now you're in the world_

_I sat on the roof_

_And I kicked off the moss_

_But some of these verses, well they've_

_They've got me quite crossed_

_But the sun's been kind while I wrote this song_

_It's for people like you that keep it turned on_

_So excuse me forgetting_

_But these things I do_

_You see, I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue_

_Anyway the thing is what I really mean_

_Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen_

_And you can tell everybody_

_That this is your song_

_It may be quite simple but_

_Now that it's done_

_I hope you don't mind_

_I hope you don't mind_

_That I put down in words_

_How wonderful life is_

_Now you're in the world_

_I hope you don't mind_

_I hope you don't mind_

_That I put down in words_

_How wonderful life is_

_Now you're in the world_

* * *

Kurt got up and started clapping.

"Bravo!" He was followed by Rachel and then the rest of the glee club. Mr. Schue congratulated Sam and continued.

"Sam, that was awesome, I knew it was worth the wait and… Wait, where's Puck?"

"He's in the bathroom, got something in his eyes or whatever…" Said Zizes.

"Then let's move on."

* * *

After practice, Sam asked Kurt for a ride cuz he was without his car and Kurt said yes. It was a fun ride and they were talking about Sam's performance.

"Thanks for the ride Kurt." Said Sam.

"It's okay… So, 'Your Song', huh? Can I say you made cry like a baby?" Kurt was now giggling.

"Really? Cuz I wasn't so sure about it, you know, about the song choice."

"It was perfect."

"Thanks. We watched Mamma Mia Together and I thought 'Lay All Your Love On Me' was perfect, but then I saw Moulin Rouge and I knew that was the song."

"Yes. You sang it so passionately and so heartily."

"Because it's real. I really feel that way."

"That's amazing… I don't like it when you're not happy." They were now getting close to Sam's house.

"Okay. I'll stay here, so, thanks for the ride. See you in school?"

"Sure. See you then. Bye." Kurt gave Sam a small peck on the cheek, what made Sam blush hard.

"What?"

"Sorry, I should've warned you… Last time you did that, I thought it was so sweet and I don't want things to be awkward, so I decided to do the same to show you that it's okay and that's a lovely gesture."

"Oh. Okay, thanks. Bye Kurt."

Kurt went away and Sam went home. He went to his room, lay down on his bed and started singing; he was happy as never; nothing could ruin his moment. Nothing.

Kurt felt weird, he liked Sam, he always did, but he was with Blaine right now and he liked Blaine too, so what could he do?

As soon as he got home, Kurt tried to go quietly to his room, so his family wouldn't be asking him questions, he just needed to think, but Finn was faster than him and didn't let him escape. He even tried to hide, but it didn't work;

"So, Kurt, congratulations…" Said Finn punching Kurt's shoulders.

"For what?"

"For Sam."

"What about Sam, Finn?" Kurt turned around to look Finn in the eyes.

"His song. He did an amazing job; you're helping him, aren't you?"

"Oh. Right. Yeah, I mean, he did it all by himself…"

"I thought you guys were watching musicals together."

"We are, but he saw Moulin Rouge by himself. All I did was to introduce him to the world of musicals, so he would know what song to choose."

"Oh." Finn nodded.

"Anything else?" Kurt said raising an eye-brow.

"Um, yeah, can you make hot chocolate with those mini-marshmallows? I love them." Finn smiled.

"Fine." Kurt sighed and went to the kitchen being followed by Finn.

"You know, if you are going to stay here, why don't you do it yourself, Finn?"

"I could, but yours is better than mine."

"You sound like it's a super complex recipe."

"Whatever..."

"Please, if you want anything else, go get it yourself."

"Okay. Dude, is there anything wrong?"

"No; Finn. Why would anything be wrong? I just want to be alone."

"Dude, why are you so bitchy? Are you like, pmsing? "

"I'm-Sorry; look, I got a lot on my mind right now and I just wanna be alone, to think; I'm fine, I swear. Thanks for caring."

"It's cool."

"So, I'm going to my room. Good night."

"Night." Finn took a sip of his hot chocolate.

Kurt went to his room, picked up his laptop and started writing down all of the reason that made Sam and Blaine especial and all of the things that he didn't liked about them or that would make impossible dating one of them. He thought that Blaine was an amazing boyfriend and very cute and sweet and a lot like him, but Sam was all of those things too, well, except for the boyfriend part and the a lot like him part, but he and Sam could never be together, Sam's straight, is an amazing person and Kurt didn't wanted to hurt him, so what could he do? That question wondered in his mind until he fell asleep. That night, Kurt dreamed he and Sam were together and happy, that was it, he knew he loved Sam more than he ever loved anybody else, more than he ever loved Blaine even, the thing was, they can't be together, because as said before, Sam's straight and besides, he's in love again.

"I hope it's not Quinn one more time… It's getting boring." Kurt muttered to himself. For the rest of the night he just stared at the ceiling.

* * *

It was Saturday and Kurt was having breakfast when his phone rang. It was Sam.

"What could anyone possibly want right now? It's like 10AM For God's sake!" Said Kurt reaching for his buzzing phone. He was a bit moody because he spent all night awake.

"Who's it, Kurt? Is it Blaine?" Finn asked, winked at Kurt and started teasing him.

"No! It's Sam" Finn's eyes widened up.

"Sam? What does he wants with you so early?"

"It's not that early, Finn…"

"But, you just said so-"

"Okay… Let me get this." Kurt left the room and went to his room to answer his phone.

"Hi Sam."

"Hey Kurt, Um, good morning."

"Good morning." Kurt giggled a little bit.

"Do you have any plans for today?"

"Not actually. Why you asking?"

"Really? I thought you were going out with Blaine or something."

"No, no, we decided to take a quick break…Not breaking up, though, we're just taking a few days to ourselves… Hey, did you just called him Blaine? Not Blair?"

"Yeah, I guess I'm starting to like him."

"He's really nice. But that's not what you called for, is it? I mean, not that I don't like talking about my boyfriend, but…"

"Actually…No. Do you want to go to the park? Today's my friend's birthday, but I'm bored here, so… And I'm near your house…"

"I don't know… I have a better idea, why don't you give me two hours, so I can get us something to eat and get ready? We can lunch there."

"Sounds perfect… As much as I love 'Halo', I don't think I can stand five more hours with these guys." They both started laughing and said their good-byes.

Kurt took two hours to get everything ready and more twenty minutes to get to the park, when he got there, Sam was sitting on a bench waiting for him. When the blonde saw Kurt's face he smiled from ear to ear.

"Hey Samuel." Said Kurt smiling.

"Kurt, I'm glad you came." He got up and gave Kurt a quick hug.

"Sorry, I'm a little late." Kurt was holding a picnic basket and a towel.

"That's okay, I really don't mind. Let me help you with this." Sam picked the towel and placed it on the ground under a tree shade.

"Thank you. I made it very simple, salad, sandwiches, strawberries with chocolate, something to drink and home-made muffins."

"Awesome… You know, I was little afraid that you would bring something with a name that I can't even pronounce." He smirked.

"Don't worry… Finn wouldn't let me cook anyway; he kept asking me questions and teasing me about Blaine all the time. That's all I managed to do."

"It's perfect. Don't worry." Sam smiled and said something cute in Na'vi. After they finished their lunch, they just sat there and talked.

"Hey, Sam, is that your guitar?" Said Kurt pointing to the guitar resting beside the tree.

"Oh, yes. I brought it cuz I sang at my friend's 'party'."

"And why did you run out of there?"

"I-I got bored and it felt like a great idea to call you and ask you to come here."

"I didn't have anything to do today, so thank you for calling."

"You're welcome. Hey, you got something on your cheek…" Sam placed his hand gently on Kurt's cheek and brushed it lightly. "I got it."

"Thank you." Said Kurt almost in a whisper while furiously blushing. "I think I should go now." Kurt got up quickly.

"Wait, Kurt…" Sam grabbed his hand and brought him closer. They were so tense that they could feel each other's heartbeat. Kurt looked into Sam's eyes and pressed their lips together; he was so embarrassed that he just ran out of there very fast; he didn't even noticed that Sam was starting to kiss back.

Kurt was so confused and so embarrassed, he just went home locked himself in his room and cried for hours.

* * *

Monday was a living hell for both boys. Kurt didn't wanted Sam to find him while Sam wanted badly to find Kurt. Unfortunately for Kurt, someone else found him. Karofsky. He dragged Kurt into the locker room.

"Let me go, Karofsky!"

"Not today…"

"What the hell do you want?" Karofsky tried to kiss him, but Kurt pushed him away.

"What's the matter, huh?"

"I won't kiss you. Never!"

"I thought you liked jocks. First that loser Finn Hudson, then that Sam Evans… Who's next, Puckerman?"

"I hate you." Karofsky tried to kiss him one more time.

Sam was walking through the hallways when he heard something coming from the locker room. He heard Kurt's voice and went there to see what was going on, when he got there, he saw Karofsky trying to punch Kurt. Sam just attacked Karofsky with all the strength he had.

"Get your hands off of him, you son of a bitch!" Kurt was crying before Sam got there, but he just cried harder when he saw his hero fighting with his personal bully.

"No, you get out of here, you loser!" Sam knocked him down and started punching him over and over. Karofsky still trying to punch him.

"What's wrong Evans? You got a problem with me hurting your little boyfriend? Isn't he? Your boyfriend?"

"Shut up, moron!"

"I saw you two… Kissing in the park. Don't think he likes you, you're just some consolation prize because he didn't get Hudson." Sam started punching him even harder.

"Fine. If that's what you wanna call it, then right… But if you ever touch _my boyfriend_ again I'll kill you! I'll kill you! You heard me? You're done." Kurt was about to say something when coach Biest interrupted them.

"Hey, Hey, Hey! What is going on here? Sam, let Karofsky go! Puckerman, take Karofsky to the nurse. Evans, I want to talk to you after this, to both of you. Kurt, can you help Sam with his eye?"

"Sure. C'mon Sam." Kurt got Sam out of the locker room, but before they could leave, Karofsky said something that terrified Kurt.

"He knows, Hummel… That hobbit you call your boyfriend… He knows everything." Kurt tried not to pay attention and headed to the bathroom.

"Let me take care of this eye."

"That idiot… Don't worry, I'll protect you. Ouch!"

"Sorry, try not to move so much. It looks like he really got you. "

"It's nothing…"

"Thank you for helping me."

"Not a problem… How's my eye? Is it too bad?" Sam tried to smile, to break the tension.

"No, but it's definitely black."

"It's worth it. You don't believe him, right? About that thing, you know, Blaine knowing."

"I don't know."

"About that, I wanted to talk to you; why did you ran so fast?"

"Not now Sam…"

"Kurt, we have to talk about it and-"

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I know it must be awkward to you and I'm really sorry. I just-"

"Its okay, Kurt."

"You shouldn't have said that to Karofsky… Now he's gonna make your life miserable. And the whole school will join him."

"I meant it… If you say yes."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"What I said to Karofsky… They can say I'm your boyfriend, I don't mind… As long as you say yes…"

"Yes to what, Sam?"

"I want to date you, Kurt. Don't you get it?"

"Sam, you're not okay, you must've hit your head…"

"No, I'm perfectly fine! After what Karofsky said, I know now that we're the only ones that don't get it. Everybody seems to think we're dating, because, we don't act like friends… Not anymore."

"No Sam, you don't want that kind of reputation."

"What reputation? The reputation of being happy? Because that's what I'm feeling when I'm with you. Happiness. I'm not kidding, I really like you."

"Just think for a sec-". Sam pressed their lips together and started kissing him passionately. It was a sweet and gentle kiss, but Kurt could feel that Sam was being true about every single word he said.

While they were kissing, Kurt finally understood what means to see fireworks. He felt every muscle of his body relax and his heart race. Sam's heart was in full speed, he never felt like that before; sure, he had being kissed before, but that was so tense he didn't felt anything, but right there, he got the chance to put everything he was feeling into that one kiss. It felt amazing.

"I'm trying to put some sense into your head and say no, but you're making very hard for me to resist you…" Sam showed a large grin and kissed him again.

"So, what you say? Do you want to date me?"

"Give me a few days to think…"

"You have to think?"

"No, no, I'm sure of what I feel and what I want, I just need some time to breath and relax after all of this."

"Okay. I'll wait for you."

Kurt had his time to think… And now that he knew what his friend was feeling, he wondered what to do. Sam was decided to get what he wanted and the one he wanted.

Every time they were in the same room he would tease Kurt. Like in Geometry class.

"So, have you made up your mind yet?" Said Sam sitting next to Kurt.

"Not yet."

"Really? Cuz I'm a hundred percent sure."

"Good for you, Sam."

"Oh, yeah, it's going to be good for you too…"

Or in the Spanish class.

"Hola, Kurt."

"Samuel."

"I got you a little surprise."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I think you'll like it."

"Can I know what it is?"

"Of course."

"Where is it?"

"Oh, unfortunately I can't give it to you right now…"

"Why not?"

"Let's just say it is wrapped up in my Rocky Horror costume and it's waiting for you…" Sam winked at him and grinned evilly. "The first one… Before Mr. Schue canceled the show…"

And even when they weren't together. Kurt was talking to Mercedes when his phone rang. It was Sam.

"Hello, Sam…"

"Hey, Um, I was wondering if you could help with something."

"What exactly is that something?"

"Remember when we were going to do that duet, and you came to the locker room to break our partnership? Well, I was thinking you could come here again and help me out… Everybody left, so I'm pretty much all by myself."

"Okay, Sam, let me tell you something… Doing this, all of this dirty talk, won't make me decide faster, I'm not a sexual person; I'm actually as sexy as a baby penguin-"

"That's not what I think… Did you know I still take ice-cold showers, because of you and your extremely tight pants?"

"Okay, I'm going there to talk to you…"

"I'll be waiting here." Kurt hung up, said good-bye to Mercedes and headed to the locker-room where he found Sam, wearing nothing but his boxers.

"Finally, you came." Sam was going to kiss him, but Kurt stopped him.

"Okay, sit down and listen to what I have to say…"

"Fine." Sam pouted like a child.

"Sam, I accept you as my boyfriend, but… You have to promise me we're going to take things slowly."

"I promise. Anything you want."

"Second, you have to stop teasing me all the time…"

"Oh, but I love teasing you." Sam crossed his arms pouted like a kid and Kurt couldn't resist that.

"You can do it once in a while, but not at every single hour of the day."

"Fine…" Said Sam, smiling like a kid. Sam's childish ways were just too cute to resist.

"And more-"

"Can we make out now? I'll do whatever you want, but can we make out now?"

"Sure. But, shower first."

"Okay. Wanna join me?" Sam winked at him.

"Slowly, Sam. Remember?" Said Kurt grinning.

"Yes. And this sucks."

"You'll see it'll taste so much better if you're willingly to wait for it." Kurt kissed Sam and sat on a bench to wait for him. "You know what, Sammy, I'll just wait outside, this smell is making my eyes teary."

"Kay!"

* * *

Kurt was happy as never, but as soon as he managed to get out of the locker-room he found Blaine looking for him.

"Blaine, what are you doing here?" He suddenly felt his heart stop.

"I came to talk to you."

"Oh, sure."

"How are you, Kurt?"

"I'm fine, thanks. How about you?"

"I'm good."

"So, what can I do for you?"

"Kurt, I know we're taking a break, but, I'm still your boyfriend… And…"

"And?"

"I need to know what is going on between you and Sam." Kurt suddenly felt breathless. "I'm not calling you a cheater, but…"

"Right, cuz that would be such a bad, bad reputation…"


	7. Courage

**AN: **Here's another chapter guys... Okay, my cousin, **ChordLover** is too busy to post the story, but we got this chapter ready and _I am_ posting this. If there is anything wrong, any spelling or grammar error, I'm sorry, he didn't have time to correct it cause I'm posting this as a surprise. But as you know, just comment or contact ChordLover that he'll do his best to get everything done.

Also, he wants to correct the other chapters, but he's afraid that messages will keep poping out in your email eveytime he fixex something, so if you all, that stick with us, agree, he wants to fix it so it's better for all of you.

Cordially, Lisa. [ChordLover's cousin]

* * *

**AN: (From ChordLover) **Well, the story is coming to an end. It was amazing writing this. I want to thank all of you who read the story and liked it. It meas a lot to me. Also, thank you for all of the reviews and alerts... It is awesome. Thank you for all your tips too. I took note of every single one of them I'm doing my best to incorporate them.

Let's get to our story, shall we? Wow, it looks like Sam and Kurt have a hard task to complete... bringing the news to one Burt Hummel. Yeep!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Courage**

Blaine was still staring at Kurt, but the porcelain-skinned boy didn't know what to do. He was thinking of what to say and he heard Sam's voice coming from the locker-room; luckily Sam had a special practice that day after school, so there wasn't anyone around to see them in that awkward moment.

"Is there anything going on between you and Sam, Kurt?"

"That's complicated…"

"Complicated…So there is… Karofsky was right…"

"Karofsky? You've been talking to Karofsky?"

"Yes, but, I know who he is and what he has done to you, so I gave you the benefit of the doubt."

"I never meant to cheat on you and we're taking a break; it all happened really fast."

"I guess I've always knew you liked him. I just hoped that I could change that with time."

"And you did. I was starting to forget him, but, he recently came to me and confessed his love and-"

"You thought that would never happen, because he was straight."

"Yes."

"Well, I blame myself a little bit, for not being able to see that I liked you before."

"It's not your fault." The conversation went on for more twenty minutes, before Sam caught up with the two.

"Kurt! Kurt, where are you? I've been waiting fo-Blaine?"

"Hello, Sam."

"I'm sorry; I didn't knew you were talking. You want me to leave you guys alone?"

"No, its okay, I was just leaving… Look, Sam, I really like Kurt and I know that you do too and, if I really like him, I have to let him go. I hope you two to be happy and don't think that this will make me go away; I still want to be your friend."

"Thanks, dude, that's really nice of you…"

"No problem. Kurt, you're an amazing person and you deserve the best and you got it now… I hope you'll be happy." Blaine now had tears in his eyes, and so had Kurt.

"Thank you, Blaine. You're a great boyfriend and if this was another situation, I'd be more than happy to have you forever…"

Blaine hugged Kurt and left, leaving the other boys behind. Kurt started to cry and Sam just held him tightly and comforted him.

"It's okay, it's okay. I'm here. Hey, are you okay, baby?"

"Yes. Thanks for being here with me, Sam."

"That's my pleasure… I wouldn't want to be anywhere else."

"I hurt him. I know I did."

"He said it was okay."

"Yes, he did, but that doesn't mean he's okay… He tried to hide what he was feeling to support me; that's what's really killing me. He was…He is amazing and we ended up like this."

"He's really nice. Maybe we can, I don't know, try to hang out with him some time. To show him that we're grateful for what he did. I mean, if it was Finn for example, he would've killed me." Sam kissed Kurt in the forehead.

"Yeah." Kurt whispered.

"You know what? Let's just sit down here until is time to go and you can cry all you want, or talk or don't talk at all; I just want you to feel fine."

After that, they just stood there together until it was time to go home.

It felt so much better now that Blaine knew everything, but they still had to tell Kurt's father, Sam's family and their fellow glee clubbers… They decided to start with glee club, it's always easier, cuz they don't judge you… too much.

"Hell to the No! You guys are what?" Asked a shocked Mercedes. "Since when?" She smiled to herself. She did a great job pretending not to know anything about the new couple. Kurt would be happy.

"Kurt, sit down, let me handle this." Said Sam pulling a chair over to Kurt.

"Guys, let's hear what Sam has to say… You can ask anything later." Mr. Schue tried to calm them down.

"Thanks Mr. Schue. As I said before, Kurt and I are dating. We started dating two weeks ago."

"Kurt, I thought you were dating Blaine." Stated Tina

"I always knew Sam liked boys, I mean, look at his hair…"

"Puckerman!" Shouted Kurt.

"How did that happened?" Asked Quinn pretending not to care.

"Well, be honest, how many of you guys thought we were dating before?" half of the club rose their hands, including Mr. Schue "You see? Feels like everybody knew but us… Even Mr. Schue." Said Sam.

"Kurt, when were you gonna tell me? I'm your brother…"

"Not right now, Finn." Kurt sighed hard.

"Besides, Finn, don't you think it's weird the fact that I used to call Kurt at least seven times a day?" Asked Sam. "Even when it was late?"

"Yeah, I mean, you used to call him all the time before, but it was really weird and every time I asked he would say something about time-zones or whatever… I never understood that."

"Seriously, Finn?" Asked Mercedes while people were giggling and Rachel was patting Finn's shoulders.

"The thing is; we're telling you officially now." Said Sam.

"Fine."

"Okay, guys, sit down; Kurt, Sam, good for you guys, I hope you be happy together. Thanks for telling us first, that shows trust…" Said Mr. Schue.

"Sure, I figured that if I'll probably be dead by the end of the week, I had to tell you guys." Said Sam while grinning and winking to Kurt.

"What you mean dead?" Everybody looked at them.

"I mean, we have to tell Kurt's father and when he finds out that all of this time that I've been sleeping in his house as Kurt's "friend"… Things can get pretty bad." Sam laughed.

"He's right. Burt's gonna kill you two… And I'm gonna help him, because you never told me." Said Finn. "What about your family, Sam? Have you told them?"

"Not yet… I don't know what they're going to say. I'm gonna tell them tonight."

"Okay people, we have work to do, so let's start." Said Mr. Schue.

On the next morning, Sam met Kurt on the hallway; for more painful that it was for Sam to admit, his boyfriend looked terrible. Like, tired terrible.

"Good morning, Kurt." He gave Kurt a quick peck.

"What are you doing? people can see us."

"So what?"

"_So what?_ You don't have a problem with people picking on you?"

"I'm not afraid of them; I can take care of myself. I told you that being with you is the only thing that matters, besides, Karofsky must've already spread the news all over Ohio."

"Oh, I love you more and more with every day. Good morning."

"What's wrong? You look tired. Still beautiful, but tired."

"I couldn't sleep last night."

"Why? Are you nervous?"

"Yes. Did you tell your parents? What they said?"

"Relax, it's fine. They said that's not what they expected for me to tell them, especially my father that just came back from England… They asked for some time to get used to it, but they said they still love me anyway, and can't wait to meet you. Well, my mom can't wait to introduce you to my father, because he's on the getting used to it part yet."

"You're so brave, you know?" Kurt smiled. Smiled widely.

"I wasn't before. Remember how I didn't wanted to join glee club at first because of what people would say about me? But now I realized that I have everything I need, I don't have to be so afraid."

"How did you reacted to your parents' reaction?"

"Oh, I cried like a little girl… And said that they were the best family in the whole world… Then I cried again and finally told them about you." Kurt started to laugh.

"Okay, let's go, we gotta go to class."

"See you later, love." They kissed one more time and went to class.

Things were starting to feel right, they were happy, their friends knew, Sam's family knew, everything was perfect, except for one little problem. Azimio.

Azimio along with other bullies decide that it was time to have a little talk with Sam, so they waited for him to leave the school and then they reached him right when he was leaving the school's parking-lot.

"Hello, lady." Said Azimio.

"Not right now Azimio, I'm not in the mood for your crap right now."

"What's wrong miss? Having problems to decide if you're a girl or not." They started to laugh and make fun of Sam.

"Let me go. I'm warning you. I'm not afraid of any of you."

"Wow, this one is a fighter… We're just talking nicely." Sam pushed him away, but Azimio tried to punch him; luckily, Sam expected that to happen, so he just got away from Azimio's fist. Before they could start anything, coach Sylvester got them.

"Azimio… What are you doing here? Get out of here before I rip off those big eyes of yours and use them to feed my exotic Mexican viper."

"But…"

"Now listen, you're gonna get out of here; I'm gonna close my eyes and when I open them again, I will not be bothered anymore by your ugliness making my eyes tired. Then I'll pretend that this was all one of those wonderful dreams where I hit high school kids with a bat and shoot Will Schuster with a fire-thrower."

"Oh, man, this sucks!"

"Ya think this is hard? Try getting I new car and five seconds later crush into a tree, a department store security guard and then into your old and convalescent grandma, that is hard!" They left and Sam felt relieved. "Are you okay, McCauley?" Sam eyed her.

"Yes. I'm fine, thanks coach Sylvester. Um, actually, I'm Sa-"

"Oh, I'm not trying to learn your nickname. Now get out of here… talking to you teenagers for too long is dangerous for me… It makes me feel less super and more human."

Sam went home and called Kurt.

"Kurt, I'm ready to go talk to your father."

"You sure, Sam? Right now?"

"Yes. We can't procrastinate this anymore, we have to tell him."

"Okay then. I'm gonna get everything ready; you can come. Wait outside when you get here, wait for me to say it's okay."

"Okay."

After fifteen minutes, Kurt got out of the house and motioned for Sam to come in.

"Listen, do it very slowly, give him time to digest all of the information and if we're lucky enough, he won't kill you tonight."

"Fine; don't be so nervous, Kurt, he'll know we're up to something and we don't want that…"

"C'mon, let's do this." Kurt kissed him quickly and the two got in.

When they got in, the first thing Sam saw was Finn sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Hey Kurt-Sam? Have you told Burt yet?"

"_No! And we're trying to do it without getting my boyfriend killed so would you please shut up?_"

"Sorry… What you guys gonna do?"

"_Well, I think we're just going to tell right away, slowly, but straight to the point._"

"Oh. Good luck then."

"Where's Carol?"

"She's not home, but I think she'll be here in a minute." In fact, Carol would arrive three minutes later. "Why you ask?"

"_I think it'll be easier, you know, she might protect me… Sam, sit down, you don't have to stay by my side all the time now, he'll notice._"

"I don't think she would let him do anything to you… And Sam is safe too; once you tell her how much he means to you, she'll try to get Burt to accept it. Do you think it'll be harder than it was with Blaine?"

"_Yes, because_-" Carol just arrived. "Good night Carol."

"Hey boys. Sam, how are you?" She was smiling. That was a good thing, Carol was always happy.

"Good night Mrs. Hummel-Hudson. I'm fine, thanks. How are you?"

"Oh, honey, you can call me just Hummel; it's easier than Hummel-Hudson." Finn nodded in agreement. "I'm fine too. Where's Burt?"

"He's in the kitchen." Said Finn.

"Burt, I'm home…" She called from the living room leaving the boys behind. Sam was fidgety.

"So, now's your time K." Said Finn.

"I know. Wish me luck!"

"Oh, I'll do more than that… I'm gonna be there so I can watch the whole thing."

"You like to see me nervous, don't you?"

"Love it! Right Sam?' Said Finn poking Sam in the head.

"Um?" Sam was completely lost.

"Dude, relax… Blaine's alive isn't he? We're just kidding, Burt's not gonna do anything that could get him arrested… At least not in a place where everyone can see your dead body." He started to laugh.

"Finn, stop scaring him! You're making my father look like a serial-killer. He's not that hard Sam, you just have to make him trust you. You'll be fine. I promise."

"Is that too hard? Get him to trust me?" Asked Sam.

"A little bit… Look, he's hard in the beginning, but then he starts to melt and when you realize he'll be hugging you." Finn started to laugh and Kurt gave him a deadly look.

"Kurt's right. Burt's a nice guy once you meet him and I'm sure that when he talk to you he'll like you too. I'm serious, dude."

"Thanks."

"No prob."

"So, what are you guys up to?" Asked Burt coming from the kitchen.

"Dad, where's Carol?"

"In the kitchen. Why?"

"I need to talk to you"

"Carol! Come over here, please!" Burt was now starting to suspect something was wrong. He sat on a chair near him.

"Yes?" Asked Carol.

"Kurt said he has something to tell us."

"Hum. What could it be?"

"I don't know, but I want to find out as well."

"This is gonna be awesome. Wait, Kurt, let me get my camera; I want to capture Sam's expression with every moment." Said Finn, rushing to his room to look for his camera. He was back in less than a minute. "Okay, you can go now."

"Kurt, what is going on?" Asked Burt.

"Okay. Dad, first I wanted to say that you're the best father in the whole world. I just want to thank you for always supporting me no matter what."

"Thank you, but what is going on?"

"Dad. Carol. Blaine and I broke up."

"You broke up? When?" Asked Carol.

"A couple of days ago."

"And you're telling us now?" Burt stood up.

"Yeah, I was kind of trying to find the perfect moment to tell you."

"Hum."

"Winch leads me to the thing I am really trying to tell you."

"Go on, honey." Said Carol comforting him.

"Yeah, go on Kurt. Why do I feel like I'm not gonna like this?" Burt looked at Carol.

"Dad. Carol. You know my-our friend Sam, right?" Sam was sitting in the back of the room, almost hyper-ventilating, trying to relax.

"We do. What about him?"

"We… Are… Um, we're…" Sam stood up and started to talk, only pausing to take deep breaths and then speaking again.

"We're dating, Mr. Hummel. I'm sorry if we did not tell you before, but I had to tell my parents and the glee club and I was really scared that you would kill me because I've been here all this time as your son's friend when in fact I am his boyfriend. I know you may not like this whole situation and that is why I wanted to talk to you. Kurt was not sure of that, but I wanted to, because I really like him." After he was done, he just let out a hard sigh and collapsed onto the couch again."

"Wait, I thought you were straight; Finn told me you dated Quinn once. Is this some kind of joke?" He was standing now and looking directly at Sam.

"Burt, honey, calm down. He's just a boy. Let them explain everything, and then we'll ask anything we want to know. Come on, sit down." Said Carol, trying to calm Burt. He sat down and took a deep breath.

"Look, Sam; I'm not cool with this. Kurt, you know we have rules in this house; we agreed to take this slowly, you can't hide things like that from me."

"I'm not hiding anything. We're telling you now. I just wanted to prepare myself for this… You know, dad, this time is different. I liked Blaine, but this is a whole new thing." Kurt tried to explain himself.

"Burt, I guarantee you, I was there, I saw, Kurt liked Sam since day one and Sam was always there for him, even when they were not dating. Did you know he sent Karofsky to the nurse because he was trying to hit Kurt? He did it and he wasn't even concerned about what people would say." Said Finn trying to help. Burt just shook his head furiously.

"Kurt, you have my entire support. Sam is a wonderful kid and I believe you two will be very happy together. Come here Sam; give me a hug and welcome to our family… You know, I was wondering when you two would get together." She was smiling now.

"Mr. Hummel, I'm really sorry for this. I want to ask you formally. So, Mr. Hummel and Mrs. Hummel, can I date your son?" He was now standing in front of everyone. "I really love Kurt; the funny thing is I knew I was straight, I've always been, and I spent all the time with Kurt, but I never realized I liked him, but when I did, I knew it was something I've never felt before."

Kurt looked at Sam and then back at his father, then looked at Finn and back at his father again; Sam was there looking like a lost puppy.

"Look, I'm not happy about it. I don't have anything against you, Sam, but I don't like being taken by surprise. Kurt, you should have told me. After that, I believe you; I may not be so good with words or with feelings, but I know what is to love and if all of those things Finn said are true, then I know Kurt's fine. You're coming to my house everyday for months and don't expect me to like you right away, because I'll do whatever it takes to protect Kurt."

"I know sir. That's all I want too. I want him to be safe and happy, just like you."

"Okay. You can date, but I have some rules that I would appreciate you to follow." He looked at Kurt and grinned. Kurt felt just a little bit offended. "since you're no longer 'just friends' there's no more staying in the same room, whenever you're sleeping in here, you're sleeping with Finn and I'll make sure he keeps an eye on you two. Second, I don't think you'll do this, but if you ever hurt my son, I have a friend that can take care of you…"

"DAD! Please, you're embarrassing me in front of my boyfriend." Sam started to laugh. "He's not serious Sam…"

"I know. Don't worry Mr. Hummel. I'll make sure that if anyone ever hurts Kurt, I'll take care of them myself."

"Good." He ran off back to the kitchen.

Carol followed him so they could get the dinner ready.

"Well, that was easier than I thought." Said Finn.

"Yes. Everything went fine and now we're free to date without a single worry." Responded Kurt.

"Yeah. I'm so much better now knowing that your father agrees with us."

"Let's eat then, because after this I'm starving." Said Finn getting up.

"Gosh Finn…"

That was one fine night; things were now working just how they planned it and that only made the courage get stronger within their relationship.


End file.
